


Moonlight

by Briski



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briski/pseuds/Briski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Noah work some things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

Noah's feet carried him along, without him even being consciously aware of where he was going. Tonight had not gone as planned. He had hoped for a quiet evening alone with Luke. Dinner, a movie, making out, and maybe a handjob in Luke's room. Instead, they had gotten into a stupid fight. Luke had purchased Noah a pair of very expensive sneakers. Noah had seen the shoes online a few weeks earlier, and commented that he would love to own a pair one day. He had stared in awe when Luke had pulled them out from under his bed.

It was a sweet gesture, sure, but they were supposed to be saving money to move out. Noah sure had been. He'd been sacrificing things he'd wanted, and pulling extra shifts whenever he could. Moving into an apartment with Luke meant everything to him, and he'd been saving every dime he made at Java. Noah resented Luke for just going out and buying the shoes. He had no regard for what it meant to save, or have to be on a budget. Now Noah was walking alone outside. They both just needed a little time lose their pride. Noah would go back to Luke's room, and they would talk, kiss, and make up until they were interrupted by one of the thousands of people living on the farm.

The warm summer air wrapped around him as he moved. Short sleeves felt perfect, and he wished he was wearing shorts instead of jeans. Before he knew it, he was coming upon the bank of the pond. He and Luke had spent so much time swimming and picnicking there over the summer that he could find his way with his eyes closed. It was late, almost midnight, but still warm. August nights were Noah's favorite. Sometimes he and Luke would sneak out of their rooms and swim into the early hours of the morning. It felt perfect. It was so different from any kind of swimming Noah had done as a child. All he had ever known were concrete, chlorinated, way-too-blue pools. Goggles, kick boards, and swim instructors teaching you the butterfly and the breaststroke. Swimming with Luke in the pond was carefree. It was underwater somersaults, walking until your toes couldn't touch, and kissing wet skin and lips beneath the moonlight.

Noah also loved the pond because it was quiet. Only soft sounds of nature interrupted the quiet night. He went there some nights when he couldn't sleep. He would sit on the bank by the edge of the water and just think, and breathe as moonlight bathed his body. He was surprised to see another body hunched over by the water's edge as he approached. He sighed and turned around to leave. He felt like being alone right now. He'd been caught though. “Noah?” Noah turned around, not recognizing the voice for sure. The body was turned towards him now. As he moved closer, he saw that it was Luke's brother, Aaron. His face illuminated by moonlight. Noah smiled softly as he approached Aaron, who had a beer in his hand.

“Hey.” Noah spoke quietly, as he neared Aaron.

“What are you doing out here?” Aaron took a long drink from his beer and looked up at Noah. Noah shrugged.

“Got in a fight with Luke.” He didn't know Aaron very well. He'd been at the farm for about a week, visiting. He seemed like a nice guy. Very soft spoken and thoughtful. Luke adored him. They often had long phone conversations when Luke needed advice about something. He certainly reminded Noah of Luke in some ways. They had the same smile and the same quiet charm.

“I'm sorry, man. Want to sit for a bit? Have a beer?”

Noah thought for a moment, then shrugged again. He'd never been much of a drinker, since Luke couldn't drink, but one couldn't hurt. He settled down next to Aaron on the grass, and accepted the bottle being offered to him.

“What are you doing out here?” Noah took a drink of his beer and relaxed back onto his elbows on the grass. Aaron finished his beer and removed another from the pack sitting next to him.

“Just girl stuff, you know.” Aaron immediately caught himself, and they both laughed softly. “Well maybe you don't know, but you get the gist.”

Noah nodded, and they sat in an easy silence for a few minutes. It was easy to be with Aaron. Noah didn't know why. There was no pressure to speak, or say more than he wanted to share. It made him want to talk. It made him feel safe in what he would say.

“Sometimes I get really frustrated with him.” Noah sighed, and finished off his beer, setting the empty bottle off to the side, and sitting up. Aaron handed him another, and Noah nodded his thanks. “He has no concept of money, or budgeting. I don't know how we'll ever be able to live together that way.” Noah hoped that Aaron wouldn't chide him for speaking badly of his brother. He took another slow drink of his beer.

“Luke's never had to worry about anything.” Aaron turned to look at Noah. There was no anger in his eyes. There was only compassion. Noah also noticed that they were quite glassy. He wondered how long Aaron had been sitting out here. “Dad and Lily have been taking care of him his whole life. He's never really had to work, or be responsible.” Aaron sighed. “You're just going to have to be patient with him. He'll learn someday.”

Noah took another drink of his beer, and looked out over the shimmering pond. It was gorgeous. “I'm afraid. I don't want to come to resent him for it. I'm happy that he had a good childhood. I'm glad that he didn't have to struggle growing up. I just wish he would realize that some of us work our asses off for every scrap we have.” Noah let out a long sigh, and hung his head, finishing his second beer. He was starting to feel the effects. He knew he was being a bit over dramatic. It had been a long day, and his shift at work earlier had been hell. Aaron's arm came around him, resting across his shoulders gently. Noah couldn't help but lean in to the comfort, laying his head on Aaron's shoulder. He almost laughed out loud when he noticed himself inhaling deeply. Aaron smelled like Luke. A hint of cologne, a breeze of toothpaste, and hidden in there somewhere, a bit of farmboy.

“It'll work.” Aaron spoke quietly. Noah didn't speak. He just sat still as emotions flooded his chest. Noah never cried. He was raised to never cry, and he had learned to lock his feelings up tighter than a submarine. He'd cried in front of Luke once, and Luke had held him close and not let go until Noah had cried his last tear. It had felt good. It was a release. Luke made him feel safe enough to cry. Not now though. Noah wouldn't cry now. Instead he took a deep breath in and let out a loud sigh. Aaron's hand came up to his hair, and stroked lightly. That felt nice.

Noah was beyond buzzed now. He rarely drank, and hadn't eaten, so it didn't take much. Aaron smelled good. He was strong. He touched Noah gently. He spoke softly against Noah's ear. Slurred words of compassion. Then his lips were on Noah's cheek. Chaste, soft kisses, and he laughed a soft, silly laugh as Noah's stubble brushed his lips. Before Noah knew it, lips were on lips. Noah had never kissed another man, aside from Luke. It was different. Aaron tasted different, and he didn't take Noah's bottom lip between his teeth like Luke did. Still though, he reminded Noah of Luke, and they kissed softly. Noah kissed back. He didn't know why, but it felt good. Now Aaron was laying them back in the grass, and Noah was on his back, Aaron over him. Aaron's hand played softly in his hair. Noah felt like he was floating. Never had he kissed an(almost) stranger while drunk. It was a new, uncertain, thrilling feeling.

He gripped at Aaron's shirt, and for a brief moment, let a hand slip beneath the white t-shirt, and felt warm, warm skin, and hard muscle beneath. Aaron was ripped. He worked out a lot. Noah felt the defined muscles beneath his fingertips. All he could think of was that he wanted to trace them with his tongue. Luke kept popping back into his mind. He knew this was so wrong, but it felt so amazing, and wow. Now Aaron was rubbing against him, and Noah couldn't help but rub right back. He felt like he was 13, and he was going to come in his jeans.

Aaron knew how to use his tongue, and he used his skill. He pressed his way inside Noah's mouth. Noah's lips were warm, and pliable, and his tongue clashed eagerly with Aaron's. Aaron was gripping at Noah's hair, tugging lightly. His other hand slipped under Noah's shirt. It felt good to be touched. It felt good to be wanted. They kissed desperately for several more minutes. At one point Aaron pulled away from Noah's lips. Noah whined. He fucking whined and gripped at Aaron's shirt needily. Aaron's mouth was all over his neck, kissing, licking. He traced a long line along Noah's collarbone, and then back up to his throat, licking along his Adam's Apple. Back to lips on lips, and Noah's hand moved greedily to the back of Aaron's neck, pulling him as close as possible. Their tongues are battling again, and after a few moments they both needed to come up for air.

That's when it all hit Noah. He suddenly regained control of his brain and pressed softly at Aaron's chest. Aaron pulled away. They stared at one another, wide eyed, and breathing heavily. Neither one of them said a word. They had no idea what had just happened.

Aaron rolled off of him, and lay on his back in the grass next to Noah. The crickets chirped their same old song around them. They laid there, in silence, staring at the stars. Noah's mind was racing, because fuck...what had he done? He felt like he was spinning, the stars creating a swirl of light in the sky. He closed his eyes to keep from getting sick. How many beers had he had again? Fuck. How was he going to explain this to Luke? Luke. God. The only thing he wanted was to be in bed with Luke right now. Noah sat up. He attempted to get up, but he was too dizzy. He sat back down. “You okay?” The voice was soft. Noah turned to Aaron, feeling embarrassed, and confused.

“Yeah.” He laid back down. “Are you?”

“Yeah” Aaron replied.

“Okay.” Noah sighed, not knowing what else to stay. He laid back down on his back, and felt the warm, summer breeze gracing his cheek. At some point, and Noah didn't know when, he fell asleep on the bank.

He woke up when the sun was rising. It was beautiful on the farm at sunrise. Bright oranges and pinks painted the sky. He rubbed his eyes, and slowly sat up. Aaron's button-up plaid shirt was draped across him. He was slightly cold, and a bit damp from the early morning dew. His head was pounding. He felt awful. All he wanted was to take a shower, and crawl into bed with Luke. Luke. Parts of the previous night shot through his head. Their fight. Walking down to the pond. Talking to Aaron. Aaron on top of him. Kissing Aaron. Fuck. He kissed Aaron. Aaron kissed him, and he kissed back. He felt like the most awful human being that ever lived. How would he face Luke? How would he tell Luke?

He got up gingerly, and began to make his way back towards the farm. He carried Aaron's shirt over his shoulder. That had been nice of him to cover Noah up before he left. Where had he gone? Wasn't he supposed to go back to Washington this morning? Noah was almost back to the house now. His stomach turned, half from nerves, half from hangover. He ran a hand back through his hair to try to make himself at least slightly presentable in case someone happened to be awake. He didn't know what he was going to do once he got there, but he needed to talk to Luke.

Noah was only halfway surprised when he opened the door to Emma's kitchen, and saw Luke sitting at the dining room table. He was wearing grey sweats and Noah's red t-shirt. His hair was a spiky mess, and his eyes were tired. He looked up when Noah entered. Noah's heart was pained at the look in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but didn't know what do say. Luke spoke first. “Aaron told me.”

This is not what Noah was expecting to hear. He moved closer to Luke, and sat down in the chair across from him. His head was pounding, and his heart was racing. _Please God. Please don't let me lose him. He's all I have_. “Luke,” Noah's words caught in his throat. “I...I'm so sorry. It was a stupid mistake. God. I mean...I wouldn't blame you if you hate me, or break up with me. I really deserve it. It was so stupid, and I was drunk, and I was upset, and-” Luke finally saved Noah from himself and cut off his rambling.

“Noah.” Luke spoke calmly, and placed his hand on top of Noah's on the table. Noah's heart jumped. “Look at me.” Noah couldn't seemed to raise his eyes from the grain of the wooden table, but finally came to meet Luke's. “I love you. You were drunk. You made a mistake. Aaron told me he kissed you first.”

“Yeah, but-” Noah wasn't going to let himself get that easy. He deserved the blame for this.

“Noah. Stop.” Luke was still calm. Not angry, maybe just a little sad. “I've been there, remember? I kissed someone too, when I was drunk and upset. It doesn't mean that I'm not upset with you. It doesn't mean that I'm not a little sad, and disappointed. What I'm trying to say is...” Luke paused for a moment, and looked Noah straight in the eye “I love you more than anything. I know you still love me. I know it was a mistake. I trust you to not let it happen again.”

Noah was floored by Luke's understanding. He was even more floored at how rational Luke was being. To be truthful, Luke Snyder was a lot of amazing things, but rational was not one of them. Luke continued “Can I ask one thing?” Noah looked to him and nodded, not ready to speak yet. “Why did you even drink? You never usually drink.” His eyes still looked sad. It made Noah want to run away and hide. Noah paused for a moment, then spoke softly.

“I was upset about the shoes. I mean...not the shoes. God, Luke, I know you were just trying to be nice. Thank you. Really. I know you were only trying to think of me, you're so sweet. I just—I really want to move in with you. I want us to have our own place. I want that soon. I'm trying so hard to save my money, and every time I see you spend some, it makes me feel like that goal is farther away. I was just frustrated. It's no excuse, I know, but that's why.” Noah looked down at his lap. He hated this. He hated fighting with Luke.

“Thank you for talking to me. I'm sorry that it upset you so much. I guess I don't really think about it sometimes. I just want to give you everything I can. It's because I love you.”

“I love you too.” It was the truest thing Noah could say. “More than anything. God, Luke, more than I can tell you. That's why I want to move in with you. It's no excuse for what I did, though. I—I don't know what else to say.” Luke took a deep breath, and nodded. His Gramma Emma had once told him that _forgiving doesn't mean forgetting, but it means moving on_. He knew Noah. He knew that he was beating himself up inside right now. No one beat up his Noah.

“C'mere” Luke spoke softly, and beckoned Noah toward him. Noah stood slowly, and made his way to Luke, standing in front of him. Luke took Noah's hand, and pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around his middle. Noah look down at their hands, not knowing what to do. “Noah Jacob Mayer, you look at me” Luke spoke the words gently. Noah looked up into Luke's eyes. “I love you. We'll work through this.” With that, Luke leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Noah's lips, and Noah was reminded how no one could ever kiss him like Luke could. “And Noah?” Luke's lips were turned up at the corners in a smirk. “If I ever see you walking in with another guy's shirt again, then I'll punch him in the mouth. I don't care who he is.” They both laughed softly, and Luke kissed Noah again. Noah knew things would be okay.


End file.
